The invention relates to a glass compound, in particular for use as a window, door or architectural element, especially for ornamental purposes or as a sunscreen, comprising two or several glass plates spaced apart by a spacer, wherein between adjacent glass plates an inherently rigid plate element is loosely inserted whose thickness is dimensioned to be smaller than the distance between adjacent glass plates of the glass compound.
A glass compound of this kind is known, for instance, from EP-A1 0 324 710 and EP-A2 0 078 530. According to the former document, intermediate panes are arranged between adjacent glass plates, which panes are mounted to the outer edge of the glass compound by means of support pins; the latter document relates to a noise-protection glazing comprising a middle pane that has an undivided surface and extends across the entire surface of the glass compound.
Such known glass compounds do not allow any particular optical design of the middle pane, unless very high expenses are involved.
From GB-A 1 426 551, a glass compound is known that has a middle pane which is configured as a lead glazing in order to provide possibilities of optical design.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,433, a decorative element, which is translucent but forms one piece, is inserted in a double-pane glass compound.
DE-A1 42 26 883 shows that a glass compound comprising more than two glass plates spaced apart by a spacer is known.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,307 A, a glass compound is known according to which an inherently rigid plate element is provided between adjacent glass plates, which plate element is configured so as to be multipart, with the parts lying on one plane, directly abutting each other with their peripheral rims, yet being glued to the glass plates.
DE 27 07 398 A shows a plate element between two glass panes, which, however, is configured as one piece. As a result of the large distance between the glass panes, the plate element inserted between them is supported relative to each glass pane by means of resilient supports, whereby the resilient supports are provided in the rim areas of the plate element, namely in the areas that are oriented in parallel to the glass panes.
EP 0 721 086 A relates to a disk lamp composed of two glass panes with an optical-fiber plate inserted therebetween. Above at least one edge of the optical-fiber plate, a cavity for receiving a light source is provided.